The Snowy Bid For Freedom
by AnimationNut
Summary: Edith, Margo, Agnes and the Minions are trapped inside when the world is covered in a snowy blanket. But Gru refuses to let them go outside, insisting on them finishing their work. Edith is determined to get outside. No matter what.


**Hello, Despicable Me world! First story in this category, so please be nice! I'm not that good at accented dialogue, so bear with me. I do not own Despicable Me, but I do love that movie. Reviews please, but no flames.**

**The Bid For Snowy Freedom**

A blanket of snow covered the house of Gru and his three daughters, Agnes, Margo and Edith. The sky was a bright blue, and it was six in the morning. Staring at the clock, Gru waited for the chaos to start.

_Three...two...one._

Sure enough, the pounding of feet on the stairs and excited squealing from the Minions echoed all over the mansion. Edith came sliding into the kitchen, her pink wool hat tugged half-way over her eyes and a scarf hanging loosely from her neck. Untied laces flopped against the dusty floor as the blonde hurtled towards the door leading to the winter wonderland outside. She let out a yelp of protest as Gru caught her by the neck of her sweater and lifted her up the ground.

"_Where _do you theenk you are _going_?"

Edith smiled sheepishly as she gestured towards the window. "Um...outside."

"Not without breakfast." Gru said firmly, dropping the annoyed Edith down at the kitchen table. Agnes came next, running at the speed of light and was close to freedom when she was caught as well. Letting out a wail of protest, Agnes crossed her eyes and held her breath. Gru pointed a fork in her face.

"Not without breakfast." He listened carefully for the sound of rushing footsteps, but did not hear any. Narrowing his eyes, he placed a finger against his lips warningly, locked the kitchen door and hurried into the front hall.

Margo had anticipated Gru would be in the kitchen, waiting like a crouched tiger. She had one hand one the doorknob, a coat thrown over her shoulders and glasses slightly askew when Gru grabbed her around the waist and brought her back to the kitchen, where Edith and Agnes were trying to force their way through the locked door.

"Seet!"

The three girls grumbled before sitting at the table. Three bowls of cereal were placed in front of them, and with a sigh of defeat, they shovelled spoonful after spoonful of cornflakes into their mouths. Gru shook his head.

"No going outside unteel you feenish your homework." A babble of protest rose up and Gru held up a firm hand. "Work before play." He said sternly. "And I weell be locking the doors." Pausing, he glanced up as a horde of eager Minions fought to get to the door. "STOP!" The noise died down as a dozen Minions stared at their boss, who was glaring at them with his hands on his hips.

"You also have work to do. The lab needs cleaning. Go on now." He shooed the Minions back to the lab with an exasperated look on his face before sighing. "Gurls, I weell be in the lab eef you need me."

Watching their Dad leave and follow the Minions, Margo quickly tossed the three bowls into the sink and tried the front door Locked. Margo scowled. "With all the homework I have, I won't be able to make outside in time! The snow will go all icy and slushy." Frowning, she thought for a moment. "All right. Split up. Try every door and window in this place, but stay out of Dad's and Uncle Nefario's way."

Margo slunk down the halls and tried the windows, only to be discover they were sealed shut. With a groan of annoyance, she bit her lip and pulled a pin from her hair. As soon as the tip was inserted in the lock a shock travelled up her body and sent her toppling backwards. Staring in disbelief at the demon window, she gave a yelp and went tearing off to find her sisters.

Edith was trying to break open the door leading to the garage when Dr. Nefario came around the corner on his scooter. Edith froze two hands tightly on the brass knob and both feet braced on the wooden door. Nefario raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to unlock this door. Do you want to help?" Edith asked eyes wide with innocence. Nefario shook his head and pulled the child's grip off the knob and set her on the ground.

"Gru told you to do homework first, and that's what you're going to do. Education is important-"

"For youngsters like me." Edith sighed and slouched. "I know. I'm going." She slumped down the hallway and meet Margo around the corner. "Any luck?"

"No. This place is like Fort Knox." Noting her sister's confused expression, she waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind." They went to the family room where they saw Agnes gleefully playing with Kyle. Enid rolled her eyes.

"She certainly tried hard."

Margo sighed, and watched the big fat snowflakes fall from the sky. "Maybe we should just do our homework."

Edith looked horrified. "That's giving up! And I refuse to give up! I refuse to give in to Dad! We are going to prove him wrong! We are going to get outside, no matter what! Just leave it to me."

Margo raised an eyebrow as the blonde stomped out of the room. Shaking her head, she retrieved her schoolbag from the couch and opened her books while Agnes squeezed Kyle happily.

...

Edith tiptoed into Gru's laboratory, and was satisfied to see dozens of upset and miserable Minions. At least they were on her side. "Kevin!" She whispered.

The Minion called Kevin looked around, and gave a happy squeak and waddled over to her. "I want to go outside, but I can't get past the security system. Any chance you can help me there?"

Kevin pouted and shook his head, crossing his arms. Edith smiled. "I'll take you and the others outside with me."

She was captured in a bone-crushing hug and Kevin eagerly walked up to a control station. Edith spotted a dark blue gun on the table next to her, and out of curiosity took it. Pushing the red trigger, she jumped back when a jet of blue light shot out and the table leg in front of her was encased in ice. It was Gru's latest Freeze Ray! Grinning with such an evil smile it would have made Gru proud, Edith snuck out of her hiding place and heard her dad talking Dr. Nefario.

"I better go eend see how they are doing."

Jumping up, she grinned broadly at the shocked expression on his face. "Edith, NO!"

"FREEZE RAY!" She cried and soon the only thing not frozen was Gru's head. Whirling around, she pointed it at Uncle Nefario and squealed; "FREEZE RAY!"

"Young lady, unfreeze us RIGHT NOW or-"

"FREEDOM!" Edith hollered, and soon all the Minions were cheering and swarming towards the doors. Placing the freeze ray back on the table, she stood up and kissed her Dad on the cheek and smiled sweetly. "I love you."

Gru turned a wonderful shade of purple and after blowing a quick kiss to her 'Uncle' Nefario; Edith took off and out of the lab as the screaming began.

...

Margo watched in amazement as all of the Minions dashed outside and began frolicking in the snow. "She did it. I don't know how, and I don't think I want to know." Grabbing Agnes' hand, she tugged her little sister over to the door and shoved the mittens on her hands and placed a hat over the ponytail. Agnes pulled on her coat and stumbled outside with Kyle right behind her. Margo laughed and joined in the fun, throwing the snow in the air and trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Edith came barrelling out the front door, cheering and laughing with Kevin right behind her.

Snowmen were built, snowballs were made, snow forts were constructed, and everyone was having a blast. Soon their toes became cold, and their noses were running. But all the fun stopped completely when two very mad ex-villains came thundering onto the snowy lawn. Edith clucked her tongue in irritation. "I forgot to turn the heater off."

Gru pointed to the mansion and scowled. "I WANT EVERYONE BACK EEN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

There was silence. "FIRE!" Edith shouted.

Gru and Dr. Nefario shouted and hollered as white, cold snowballs came flying from all directions and bombarded them until they were a snowy, wet and slushy mess. Edith grinned sheepishly as Gru came slowly towards her. Backing up and adjusting her pink hat, Edith winced.

After the punishment she was going to get, she was glad she felt it was all worthwhile.


End file.
